Friendship Lasts Forever
by Jeff the Amourshipper
Summary: *One-shot* This is my take of Pokemon XY: Mega Evolution Act III & IV, but I put some twists to it in certain areas. (please don't all complain that I copied some bits from the anime, because that's what I wanted to do) Marissonshipping AlainxMairin


**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **Today, I told you that I will be doing a special ship (a break from Amourshipping as part of my cycle), so I bring you all a one-shot of the ship... MARISSONSHIPPING.**

 **I picked this ship, because (firstly) I ship this shipping and (secondly) I saw that no-one had done much on marissonshipping.**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 _ **(Steven's plane en route Lumiose City, Kalos Region)**_

"Mairin, we're going to arrive at the Kalos Region soon." Steven said to Mairin, trying to comfort her – as Alain left to go to the Kalos Region without her, which kind of annoyed her.

"Okay…" Mairin replied full of worry. She was worried about Alain; she was worried that he would hurt himself again, just like before with the incident with Primal Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. She was acting like this, because she cared about Alain, as they have both been travelling together for a while now to different regions – well, she was just following Alain during his journey.

"Are you all-right, Mairin? You seemed to feel quite down recently. Are you worried about Alain, by any chance?" Steven suggested which got a response from Mairin with a nod – concluding her agreement with Steven's suggestion.

"I'm sure he's all-right. He's currently with Lysandre in Lysandre Labs."

"Is he? Well, can we go there, please?" Alain exclaimed, as she can't contain her excitement – as she cannot wait to see Alain again.

"Well, we are going there anyway. I need to have a chat with Lysandre when we get there, so we will see him again soon." Steven mentioned.

"Yes! We will get to see Alain again, Chespie." Mairin said as she looked towards her spiny chestnut Pokémon, who was looking out of the window admiring the view from above, which was the Kalos Region.

"Sir, we will be arriving in Lumiose City in approximately 30 minutes." The pilot spoke to Steven directly to inform him of their current situation.

"Won't be long now, Alain." Mairin spoke in a soft voice, which was only heard by Chespie, or that's what she thinks. As she said this, Steven was closely listening to what Mairin was saying to Chespie, and he eventually understood how much Mairin cares about Alain as he too looked out of the window to see the Kalos Region below them.

 _ **(Lysandre Labs)**_

"Alain, how have you been? Have you been training to master the power of Mega-Evolution?" Lysandre said as he questioned Alain on what he had achieved during his journey to become the 'strongest' as he recalled on describing.

"Yes, I have. I believe I am ready for the final trial." Alain said with confidence. He thinks that all of his training with Charizard and battling other trainers with Pokémon that can Mega-Evolve is enough for him to now pass the trial that Lysandre had been mentioning him during his travels.

"Good. That's what I like to see. Then, let's proceed to the battlefield." Lysandre said as he directed Alain to the secluded battlefield further down, to where Alain would take the final trial that stands in the way of him becoming the Master of Mega-Evolution.

"Very well." Alain replied as he followed Lysandre down the corridor towards the battlefield.

"Alain, I saw back in the Hoenn Region that you have a travelling companion, is that correct?" Lysandre asked Alain as he suspects something that he doesn't know about.

"Yes, I did. She was called Mairin and she just started her journey when she met me with her partner Chespie. She was always there to support me when I'm battling; but sometimes I always worry about her safety, especially when it comes to me battling other trainers – as she had no experience as a trainer." Alain started off, which Lysandre gave a confused look in response.

"So, you _cared_ about Mairin a lot, then?" Lysandre asked Alain, confirming his suspicion concerning Alain's task of being at the top – as he thinks that Mairin would be an obstacle to Alain's goal.

"Yes, I did. I was always worried about her, as she can be very clumsy; but I did care about her a lot, but only as friends." Alain answered Lysandre's question.

"I left her in the Hoenn Region to continue my journey to come at the top, as I thought that she would just get in the way." Alain said to satisfy Lysandre's suspicion of Mairin being an obstacle for Alain, but established that he left her for that reason. "But, I regret doing so."

"Fine. Well, here we are. We have arrived at the battlefield." Lysandre spoke with a strong voice, as he was disappointed with Alain on how he can't get over Mairin, which will be an obstacle that he will have to keep dodging during his training.

"Let's do this." Alain said with confidence, as Lysandre shook his head with agreement.

 _ **(Lumiose City)**_

"Chespie, this brings back some nostalgic moments, doesn't it?" Mairin said as she looked over Lumiose City.

"Chespin-ches." _"This is where our journey started, when you chose me in Professor Sycamores' Pokémon Lab."_ Chespie responded her trainer, mentioning the important stage on becoming a Pokémon Trainer.

"Well, now we need to find Lysandre Labs. In order to find Alain, we have to locate that place, because that's when I need to meet Lysandre and most likely Alain will be there as well." Steven explained as he looked at a map just outside the Prism Tower – where the Lumoise Gym is located and the centre point of Lumiose City.

Lumiose City is the capital of the Kalos Region. It is a prominent central hub of the Kalos region and is the most populous city in the Pokémon world. Tourists gather at the city for its famous landmarks, such as the Prism Tower – serving as the city's symbol – and the Lumiose Museum. A wide variety of shops, cafés, and restaurants are spread throughout the whole city and are popular with both the locals and tourists. The outer portion of the city is lined by tall office buildings and wide brick and cobblestone boulevards, while the avenues of the inner portion are lined by smaller Parisian-style buildings.

"Wow, Lumiose City is huge. I mean, it is much larger compared to Rustboro City." Steven said as he was still looking at the map to the location of Lysandre Labs. "I am having trouble finding where we need to go."

"Here it is." Mairin said with excitement, as Chespie used Vine Whip to point at the location of Lysandre Labs – as Mairin sadly couldn't reach.

"Perfect. We'll head there straight away." Steven suggested with glee whilst all of them started to walk in the direction the map has told them to go.

(Battlefield, Lysandre Labs)

Alain and Lysandre glared at the battlefield, to which the final trial will be conducted and which Alain was participating. The battlefield was an ordinary battlefield that you can find in the whole region, but this battlefield was special – as it was built to accommodate hundreds of people with the seats that were surrounding it and looking down at it.

Alain stood with Lysandre, overlooking the battlefield. He stood there full of nervousness and was filled with thoughts about Mairin, which Lysandre notices. He was thinking if Mairin is all right, as she is normally clumsy, and wanted Mairin here for her support that he needed the most on.

 **Flashback starts**

"I'm still far from being the strongest and I haven't fought many battles." Alain said with an honest tone, accepting and admitting his weakness to Lysandre.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Lysandre asked, confused by how is rushing towards achieving to be the strongest.

"I'm not in a hurry!" Alain answered back instantly, to show his loyalty to Lysandre whilst showing his anticipation.

"Very well. I will gather ten Mega-Evolution trainers…" Lysandre suggested, contented with Alain's confidence and anticipation of becoming the strongest.

"I thank you with-" Alain said, thanking Lysandre until…

"…however, if you lose one battle, I will take back your key stone and mega-stone from you. I don't want any weaklings." Lysandre continued his unfinished sentence as he interrupts Alain's appreciation of giving him a chance to battle other trainers who can use Mega-Evolution. "If you want to fulfil your wish, become the greatest."

 **Flashback ends**

'The time has come.' Alain thought as he stood there with Charizard by his side and waited patiently for the first trainer to make an appearance whilst Lysandre stood by the viewing gallery up on his office. The screen opposite of the viewing gallery of Lysandre's office lit up with vibrant colours before revealing and displaying a scoring system, made up of ten circles showing different Mega-Evolution stones. This gave a hint to Alain about how difficult his opponents were going to be and what kind of Pokémon will they be using.

"Listen, Alain. If you want to call yourself the strongest, then win. Push yourself to the limits." Lysandre said whilst he spoke into a loud speaker, which echoed through the whole arena.

At that point, a boy walked into the arena and into the trainer's box whilst displaying a confident grin on his face, which kind of agitated Alain. He had lime-green hair and he wore a green raincoat, and held a bright yellow umbrella whilst he showed off his Pokéball and threw it onto the battlefield, which gave out a blue and mysterious light then revealing a Pokémon, which is a Venasaur.

"Let the trial begin." Lysandre said which in turn responded the two trainers to start the battle.

"Mega-Evolve!" The young lad said with confidence as lines of light connected between his key stone and the Venasaurite, which then revealed Mega-Venasaur.

"Respond to my heart, key stone. Surpass evolution, mega-evolve!" Alain said whilst lines of light appeared which then connected between Charizard and himself, and then revealing Mega-Charizard.

'I won't lose. This is to protect what's important to me…' Alain thought about his previous companions and alliances in his head before he commanded the first move.

 _ **(Lysandre's Office)**_

"Is he up for the challenge, Lysandre?" A mysterious woman asked as she walked into the room. She spoke up from the shadows and leaned against the wall by the side of the viewing gallery.

"Malva is your name, correct? Well, who knows?" Lysandre said with a calm and low tone whilst Malva responded by displaying a grin from her face.

"Why are you pushing him this far?" Malva asked as she walks up to the viewing gallery where Alain and the young boy can be seen down at the battlefield.

"You'll see when you fight him." Lysandre replied with a confident tone to the member of the Elite Four.

"That's if he makes it to the end…" Malva mentioned in a cheeky manner as she winked at Lysandre. "I mean, it looks like he's going to lose already."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. This is Alain that we are talking about. I'm sure he has trained hard up to this day." Lysandre replied confidently, as he somewhat believed in Alain with his determination and attitude of the situation.

"Sir, we have some guests downstairs." A guard had come up and interrupted Lysandre and Malva's conversation.

"I'll be coming down in a minute to welcome them." Lysandre said as the guard exits his office.

"We'll continue this later." Lysandre said as he turned to face Malva.

 _ **(Reception Area, Lysandre Labs)**_

"Wow, this place is massive." Mairin said as she was shocked and surprised at the size of the building that they had just entered, as Chespie stood by the edge of the railings on the balcony.

Steven and Mairin had just arrived at their destination – Lysandre Labs. They were both standing and waiting patiently for Lysandre to come, as Steven requested his presence. Mairin had wandered off to see if she could find Alain, but returned with Chespie with no luck and a hope of finding him. At that moment, a red-haired started to approach the two and spoke up.

"Hello, Steven and Mairin. Welcome to Lysandre Labs." Lysandre said as he walked up to them from his office opposite the reception, where Steven and Mairin were patiently waiting upon his arrival.

"Lysandre, where's Alain?" Mairin asked immediately as she cannot contain her excitement upon seeing him again.

"He's battling right now. If you want, you can go and watch him." Lysandre suggested and Mairin responded with a nod to show her agreement.

"Steven, you want to talk about the Mega-Stone?" Lysandre mentioned as he faced Steven.

"Yes." Steven answered back whilst he saw Mairin being led off by one of Lysandre's guards on the way to the battlefield – where Alain was located, as both of them were led to Lysandre's test rooms.

 _ **(Battlefield, Lysandre Labs)**_

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw." Alain commanded Charizard, as Charizard's claws grew with a green colour as it was rushing towards Venasaur, who was ready to resist the attack. Charizard made a direct hit with its Dragon Claw attack, but Venasaur resisted it and used Vine Whip in response (as it anticipated Charizard's attack and the timing of the hit) and held Charizard, preventing it from escaping.

"Use Venoshock." The boy with green hair commanded and Venasaur responded immediately, as it fired purple liquid from its fully bloomed flower that made contact with Charizard and eventually poisoning it whilst at the same time taking damage. Charizard resulted by giving off a huge roar of pain, but was quick at recovering and flew again.

"Char-" _"Alain-"_ Charizard looked by its side and noticed Mairin was watching, which in turn notifying its trainer that Mairin is present up at the balcony; however Alain couldn't help but notice.

"Don't mind her. Use Dragon Claw, once more." Alain commanded another move, as he looked away from Mairin. Charizard responded as its claws made a green glow and grew bigger in size. Charizard had flown up high and took a nosedive, gaining velocity to its attack, and made contact with Venasaur – it was a direct hit. This then concluded the battle, as Venasaur changed into its normal form.

The screen displayed Alain's first victory and showed that his second battle is next – which was an Alakazam. Before he the second battle was about to go underway, Alain gave Charizard a Pecha Berry to heal its poison and he turned to Mairin – who was trying to get his attention for the past few minutes. He noticed how Mairin was there cheering him on, like always, by showing support and encouragement as well as giving confidence to Alain.

(Time Skip – Alain has defeated nine people and was down to the last person to battle until he passes the final test)

"I'm quite shocked, Alain. I can't believe that you were able to beat nine people that can use Mega-Evolution." A mysterious woman said as she appeared from the blinding light on the other side, and walks up to the battlefield casually and calmly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Malva. I shall be your final opponent."

"An Elite Four Member…" Alain said as he was shocked with what he is going to be up against; however, Mairin was even more shocked and was surprised on the task that Alain was pressured to do.

"You know me? That makes me happy." Malva said whilst she teased Alain into battling.

"I heard you lost to Siebold…" Malva continued on putting on pressure in Alain's shoulders, making him feel even more agitated.

"I'm different now compared to back then. I have more things to protect now." Alain shuddered as he spoke these words. He was nervous, nervous about losing again to an Elite Four member; and in turn his power of Mega-Evolution will be gone.

"Alain, don't be fooled by her, she is nothing compared to you! You can do it, Alain. I believe in you!" Mairin yelled from the balcony where she and Chespie were watching Alain; and in turn, Alain returned a smile to Mairin as he appreciated her support and how she cared for him. He now realised how he made her worried about him, and he now knows how she cares about him.

"Open the path to being the strongest. Surpass evolution, mega-evolve!" Alain said in return to Mairin's speech as lines of light appeared which then connected between Charizard and himself, and then revealing Mega-Charizard.

"Blaze up, Houndoom. Mega-Evolve." Malva said with confidence as lines of light connected between her key stone and the Houndoom's mega stone, which then revealed Mega-Houndoom.

"Charizard, let's start this off. Use Flamethrower." Alain commanded his partner and Charizard responded in turn. Charizard flew up high and targeted Houndoom, locking it on with its sights. He inhaled air in into its black body and breathes out blue flames which hit Houndoom directly; however as the smoke cleared, Houndoom was seen to be still standing and looked like it had taken no damage.

"Now to return the favour. Use Flamethrower." Malva commanded Houndoom with an attack of its own. He too inhaled before exhaling hot, red fire from its mouth which also hit directly at Charizard; but this time Charizard actually took damage – as it was still weak from its previous fights..

"Dragon Claw." Alain yelled as Charizard rushed up to Houndoom with its green sharp claws, but then misses as Houndoom dodged the attack just in time with its tremendous speed.

"Crunch." Malva said in a calm and peaceful tone. As she said this Houndoom has run the whole length of the battlefield leading up to Charizard and carried out its attack. As Houndoom bit one of Charizard's wings, it had let out a huge and mighty roar from the pain. Houndoom stepped away from Charizard for a few moments as it let Charizard get back on its feet, but then attacked with another Crunch, which made Charizard lose its balance once more.

"Charizard, don't give up! Come on, Charizard." Mairin kept on shouting as loud as she can in order to get to Charizard, but all Charizard could respond was roars of pain and agony.

"Alain, please do something. Alain!" Mairin then turned and faced Alain, who has his head head and pointing towards the ground. He cannot accept that he was going to be defeated and had just jumped into conclusions because of it.

"Are you going to give up now? We were having so much fun…" Malva said as she teased Alain even more. She was trying to make him surrender and forfeit the battle.

"Alain! Alain, listen to me! What happened to the Alain that I knew? The Alain who was always energetic, who was always training, who had so much compassion and determination with him…" Mairin shouted as loud as she could in order to make her voice heard by Alain. "What happened to the Alain that wants to become the strongest?!"

At that point, Alain looked up and regain his confidence. He then told Charizard to get up, which Charizard responded immediately. Both of them heard Mairin's voice, which gave both of them courage to continue battling.

"Now Charizard, finish this with Blast Burn." Alain commanded Charizard to use its most powerful move whilst looking at Mairin and giving her a wink – to stop her from worrying about him anymore and to show his gratitude for her speech that gave him determination.

Charizard let out a huge roar before being engulfed in a blue flame. It then slammed its fist to the ground and caused the ground to rise and fill with blue flames. As Houndoom continued to dodge around the cracks on the ground, where the flames are trying to reach it, it missed a step and took damage from Blast Burn. Alain and Malva waited patiently for the smoke to disappear and when it did, it was revealed that Houndoom was defeated and Charizard was victorious; meaning that Alain has passed the test.

At that moment, Mairin rushed down towards Alain to greet him with congratulations. She was happy for him, as he is now counted as one of the strongest, especially defeating Malva.

"Well done, Alain and also you Charizard." Mairin said as Alain faced her.

"Thank you Mairin, for everything. I'm sorry that I left you back in Hoenn, but that's because I just want you to be safe." Alain said with pride. "I regret leaving you there, now."

"You do care about me. Thanks, Alain." Mairin said as she was about to break up with tears; but Alain just closed in and gave her a reassuring hug, a hug that will last forever. Their friendship has been reconnected and will never end.

* * *

 **There you go, guys. The one-shot of Marissonshipping is done.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took many attempts on writing this, because I had so many ideas and I couldn't write it in one go/one story.**

 **I made Alain and Mairin to only be friends. I don't want to go into this 'love relationship' that much - as I think that Alain and Mairin have a big age range between each other and I wanted to add a bit of variety (as my Amourshipping stories have got that sort of thing anyway).**

 **Just to mention, I added a lot of detail on some areas and put a lot of points of views. Please bear with that fact! :)**

 **Now, I will return to writing Amourshipping stories (as part of my cycle in my profile). YAY! :)**

 **Guys, I urge you all to review this, so I can find out if this went well or not... and maybe some improvements on the future!**

 **Anyways, I will see you guys in the next story.**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
